harry potter and the green flamed tortch
by redhead4life
Summary: harry gets an important letter durring the summer and ignores it , now when he is on the train something bad, might happen, or something good. this is an action packed love story... so dont read if you don't like harry and hermione together...or just read
1. meeting up

If you look hard enough you can see a castle in the sky with clouds going for miles and miles. It's a place of mystery and privacy, it's a place for witches and wizards to learn there craft, it's also known as Hogwarts.

Brooms were sweeping the floor as professor black walked across the great hall and into his office. He had just enough time to clear his desk before he had to go to the headmaster's office to have a meeting.

Meanwhile back at number Four Privet Dr. things were the same things as always at his house. Harry was lying on is bed talking to Ron on his cell phone about pretty much the same thing as always … girls particularly Cho Chang . "So Harry when are you going to ask Cho to the beginning of the year dance?" asked Ron "I don't know if I am even asking her" replied Harry at once. "Oh? Then who are you going to ask? I'm very curious" asked Ron sarcastically "well I don't now yet , but there are suppose to be new people from another school and I was thinking of seeing if one of those hot girls would go with me" Harry said truthfully "ohhhh , like that Gwen girl and her friends you were talking to the other day?" Ron replied helpfully "yeah, yeah like her" "Harry!!! Get off the phone now I need your help!" yelled uncle Vernon. "Ron, um, I need to help my uncle with something, so I have to go, so I'll talk to you soon." "K, bye" said Ron.

It was just about time to go to the headmaster's office when Professor McGonagall barged into Professor Black's office, practically breaking down his door. "Its time for you to see Albus Now" Professor McGonagall said out of breath. "I know, I was just going to clean up my desk then go to his office." Professor Black replied. "Well, change of plans, you need to be up there now, Albus has something important to talk about. So go! Go! Go! ... Oh and, good luck.

"Harry come on I don't have all day!!" yelled uncle Vernon from the kitchen "I'm coming give me a sec!" Harry yelled back. He was so annoyed with the way his uncle was treating him. It was getting worse and worse by the year.

"Ok here I am what do you need?" asked Harry grumpily. "Well, I need you to paint the kitchen and then do your laundry for your cruddy school." Uncle Vernon replied rudely. "Ok then, what color do you want the kitchen?" asked Harry.

"I think you can figure that out when you open up the paint. And I expect the kitchen to look as good as new when you're done." Uncle Vernon told Harry Scornfully. "Yes sir" Harry replied sarcastically.

Harry finished painting the kitchen in about two hours, and it took him a little while to get his clothes clean because the basement had enough water to swim in, so you practically needed a canoe to get across. He finally finished all of his chores around seven o'clock pm and went right to bed.

"Hello Sirius, won't you take a seat? I have some very important news so if you could just listen and let me talk for now that would be great." said Albus Dumbledore handing Professor Black a cup of tea. "o-of course" stuttered Sirius black taking the cup.

"Now as you know you are the rightful guardian of Harry since you are his godfather so I think you need to know what I am about to tell you.

I think something might have happened the day of the accident, which you were not aware of because Lilly and James kept it from you, and everyone else. Now, I wasn't one hundred percent positive, but I thought that Lilly and James Potter had another child named Emma." Professor Dumbledore finished "**WHAT?!??!!**" professor black yelled before he fell out of his chair. "How can that be? I know everything about Lilly and James Potter because they told me everything." "yes I no that they told you a lot but that doesn't mean that they told you everything." Replied Dumbledore cheekily "hmph, well since you told me what you wanted to, how are you going to find her if your hypothesis is right?" "That's just It, I've already found her." Dumbledore Replied.

In the morning Harry woke up very early to an owl banging against his window. "uuuh Bloody bird I should just let you stay out there until I am awake" But as you could guess he was very anxious to see who would be writing to him so early.

He opened the letter and it said:

_Hi Harry, how has your summer been so far? No mysterious visits from a girl? I'm doing well and hope you are too. Albus Dumbledore told me some shocking news, you'll never believe it, but you have a sister that is one year younger then you. Shocking I no, I fell off my chair when he told me_Harry laughed at that) _her name is Emma and she is at Hogwarts until the end of the school year, then she'll come back with you _

_ Talk to you soon, _

_ Sirius _

Harry was so surprised he didn't know what to say so he sent the owl back without a letter .


	2. strange incident

Chapter 2

The next day Harry got all of his things into his trunk and checked to make sure he had all of his stuff for tomorrow, the day he went back to Hogwarts!! Then he took out the letter that Sirius sent him, looked at it for a minute and then crumpled it up, his godfather was just talking shit. His parents wouldn't have another child….would they? No, the wouldn't, Harry decided, Emma would have tried to call him or find his whereabouts.

Harry decided to Write back to "Professor Black" and tell Sirius that his joke was a crappy one and he knew that he didn't have a sister.

Sirius knew the minute he sent the letter; Harry would crumple the letter up. He decided to ask the headmaster if he could meet Harry's sister. As Sirius was walking up the stairs to the headmasters office he was thinking, "_what do I do if I do get to meet her, am I suppose to tell her that I'm her brothers godfather, or……_ oh hello professor, I was just coming up to speak to you, but if you have somewhere else to go…" Sirius was at the headmaster's door when the headmaster walked into him and almost ran him over. "Oh no Professor Black, that's ok, I was actually just about to go get you and see if you wanted to go see Harry's sister with me." "Oh really? I was just about to ask you if I could come and see her the next time that you go see her." replied Professor Black. "Well then , it's agreed, you will meet me at the quitage field at 9:00 pm , sharp." answered professor Dumbledore "oh , and ask professor McGonagall if she would like to come, you can never be to careful with children who have been wandering around in the streets there whole life." Added professor Dumbledore. "Yes, sir" and on that note professor Black walked right out the door.

"Harry, wake up this instant, I _can _just not drive you to the train station if you don't get out of bed in the next ten minutes." yelled Uncle Vernon up the stairs. "Harry got up, but he was grumbling the whole time about he didn't have to wake up for another hour. "Come on!!! I don't have all morning you know." This time Harry yelled back "I'm coming , I just have to get my trunk" then he threw all of his things in his trunk that weren't already in it, and raced as fast as he could, considering that he had a big, full trunk in his hands.

"Finally, I didn't think that it was humanly possible to be that slow." Uncle Vernon told Harry in an annoyed tone. "Well I'm sooooooooooo sorry, I didn't know you were so eager to get rid of me........oh wait, I did!" replied Harry in an annoyed tone. "Oh well just put your trunk in the back of the car and get in we don't want to keep you aunt and cousin waiting. We do have you go somewhere else after we drop you off." uncle Vernon replied coldly. "Yes sir, I can see that." Harry replied sarcastically. Harry threw his trunk in the way back and then hopped into the back with Dudley.

The whole half an hour Dudley was going "hey move over your hogging the seat, or, hey stop doing that. The one thing Harry enjoyed about the ride to the train was annoying Dudley. He could do the simplest thing and it would annoy him to death. "Finally, were here" said Dudley getting out of the car and brushing off chip crumbs off his lap. Harry got his stuff quickly and rushed off to meet his friends Ron, and Hermione, but not before yelling "bye! See you next summer!"

Harry was walking to the ice cream shop; where he was suppose to meet up with Ron and Hermione. He was thinking of all the ways he could scare them; he was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him, "BOO!" Ron yelled, scaring the crap out of Harry. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Harry "je-esh Harry, y-you sounded like a g-girl!" said Hermione between fits of laughter. "Well you didn't just get the crap scared out of you.....and Ron stop laughing. It's not that funny." "Oh yes it is." said Ron long enough to hold back his laughter. "So anyway" said Hermione "when are we going to take the bus to the train station? A bus comes in fifteen minutes, and then another one comes in thirty minutes." "Ummmmm I think we should take the one in fifteen minutes because if we take the one in thirty minutes we'll only have six minutes to get to the wall and get onto the Hogwarts express." said Ron who had finally finished laughing. "Ok, that's fine with me." said Hermione "what about you Harry?" "That's fine with me too." replied Harry. "Ok then we'll go on the one in fifteen minutes." Hermione told Harry and Ron "we guessed that Hermione." said Ron jokingly "yeah yeah WH..." "oh come on guys we haven't seen each other for more then five minutes and you already arguing." said Harry in an annoyed tone "oh Harry were sooooooooooo sorry we didn't know you felt that way we'll try not to argue anymore." said Ron sarcastically. "Oh that's ok I know you didn't really mean It." replied Harry not hearing the sarcasm in Ron's voice. Ron couldn't help but let out a little snicker and unfortunately Harry heard it "what? Why did you just laugh?" asked Harry. But then he caught on and turned a reddish-pink. Ron was just about to say something when Hermione butted in and said " we should probably start heading over to the bus because of you guys haven't noticed the time its been ten minutes and it takes about five minutes to get there." "Yes, good idea" said Harry glaring at Ron.

"Sooooooooooo know that were here and the bus isn't here what ar......" "Oh, look here comes the bus!!!"Said Hermione interrupting Ron "...oh Ron were you saying something?" asked Hermione innocently. All Ron could do was glare at Hermione and that turned out to look like a wounded duck. "All aboard the Hogwarts trolley!! You may place you belongings under your seat where they have plenty of room. A bathroom is stationed at the back of the trolley." said the trolley driver. "Well let's go!" said Hermione racing to get first in the line.

Chapter 3

"Ahhhhhh I forgot how comfterbal these trolley seats are!" said Ron dreamily "yeah" said Harry "good thing to, we have a long ride a head of us." "uggg don't remind me" said Hermione pulling out a book" what book are you reading?" Harry asked Hermione. "Hags and hogs, the big difference." replied Hermione "mmm nice name." Harry told Hermione, who was so into her book that she didn't hear a word. "Ron is you up for a roam around the trolley?" Harry asked Ron "yes! Are you kidding me, I loove these magical trolleys, you never know what things, or for that matter what people, you are going to find or see."

"Ohh Ron wants to check out what is in this closet?" asked Harry "sure!"

The closet actually ended up to be a secret passage to a little spying place. Harry and Ron could hear voices coming from the big room that the closet room was overlooking. "hey Harry listen" said Ron "_-so what I am going to do is lure him to me by using her and by doing that I will get them both and I wont have any of them bothering me." said a mysterious voice "but what if something goes wrong? What if the girl finds out what you're doing?" asked another voice. "You, will make sure that she won't." said the first voice cruelly_ then there was silence and Harry motioned for Ron to go out the door. When they had finally gotten back to the hall way Ron said


End file.
